Harry Potter und die letzte Schlacht
by Baghira
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Buch 6 und ist mein eigenes Band 7! Ausschnitt: „NEIN!“Kerzengrade saß Harry in seinem Bett. Das grüne Licht war verschwunden nachdem er vor Entsetzten im Schlaf die Augen aufgerissen hatte...
1. Es muss weitergehen

**Willkommen zu meiner FF: ****Harry Potter und die letzte Schlacht**

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**hier wiedermal etwas Neues von mir, was ich neben meiner anderen Geschichte weiterschreiben werde. Höchstwahrscheinlich kümmere ich mich aber in nächster Zeit erstmal um diese FF.**

**Tja erstmal gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr zu sagen das die Charaktere natürlich alleine J.K Rowling gehören und ich hiermit keineswegs Geld verdiene. Außer vllt kleine erfundene Nebencharakter die im Laufe der Geschichte auftreten können enstammen meiner Fantasie.**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dem ersten Kapitel und freue mich jederzeit über Lob wie auch Kritik.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, **

**Baghira**

_**Es muss weitergehen**_

Er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Klammerfluch an, während vor ihm der Mann, den er schon immer irgendwie für unbesiegbar und weise gehalten hatte, keuchend an der Turmmauer lehnte. Bedroht von mehreren Todessern. Er wollte seinem Mentor helfen, der ihm doch selber schon aus so vielen brenzlichen Situationen gerettet hatte, war aber unfähig einen Schritt zu tun, geschweige den einen Fluch auf die Feinde zu schleudern. Sein alter Lehrer, dem der Schulleiter doch vertraut hatte, stand nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm und Hass zeichnete sich auf seinem kalten Gesicht ab.

„Severus…bitte…" stöhnte er.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein Strahl grünen Lichts schoss aus dem Zauberstab hervor und schleuderte Dumbledore in die Luft während sich Harrys ganzes Blickfeld in grünes Licht hüllte, er dadurch verschwommen sah und allein seinen Mentor, in klaren Umrissen, erkannte wie er fiel… und fiel, … und…

„NEIN!"

Kerzengrade saß Harry in seinem Bett. Das grüne Licht war verschwunden nachdem er vor Entsetzten im Schlaf die Augen aufgerissen hatte. Keuchend tastete der junge Zauberer auf seinem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille, fand sie und fuhr sich durch das verschwitze schwarze Haar.

Leise fluchend sah er auf das Ziffernblatt seines unbeholfen, selbst reparierten Weckers und stellte, abermals fluchend, fest, das es erst kurz nach Mitternacht war.

Dass erst seit Wochen keinen richtigen Schlaf mehr bekommen hatte konnte man dem Jungen zweifellos ansehen. Nicht das es in diesem Haus jemanden interessierte wie er aussah. Das er überhaupt anwesend war.

Trotzdem erwähnten die Dursleys, Harrys noch einzig lebenden Verwandten, mehrmals am Tag das sein Geburtstag bald anstehen würde. Natürlich nicht aus dem Grund das sie eine große Feier veranstalten würden oder sich überhaupt überwinden könnten ihm zu gratulieren.

Seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein etwas stärker gebauter Cousin Dudley, was noch sehr human ausgedrückt war, waren eigentlich nur entzückt über die Tatsache, dass Harry mit siebzehn in der Zaubererwelt als erwachsen galt und das Haus verlassen würde. Und das, so war Harry sich sicher, sogar die Dursleys sich gerne zwingen würden solange wach zu bleiben, nur um ihren ungeliebten Neffen persönlich aus dem Haus zu schmeißen.

Natürlich war Harry auch nicht gerade unglücklich über den Zustand, dass er endlich ausziehen konnte. Allerdings war gerade das Haus seiner Tante für ihn der sicherste Ort überhaupt gewesen. Und da sich der Blutschutzzauber mit dem Erreichen seiner siebzehn Jahre auflösen würde, war dieses Haus danach wohl einer der gefährlichsten Plätze die er sich zum Bleiben aussuchen könnte.

Mit der Sicherheit, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen könnte und es sofort auch nicht versuchen wollte, stand er auf und setzte sich an sein Fenster.

Wenn er doch nur ein oder zwei Tage richtigen Schlaf bekäme. Doch seit Dumbledores Tod verfolgte ihn kaum eine Nacht ohne Träume in denen er immer und immer wieder den Tod des Schulleiters von neuem erlebte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen stark zu bleiben und sich durch den Verlust auf keinen Fall irgendwie Schwäche zu erlauben, für Dumbledore.

Er wusste, dass der alte Mann nie gewollt hätte, dass so er um ihn trauern würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er zu solch einem Zeitpunkt versuchen Harry mit seinen üblichen verwirrenden Weisheiten aufzubauen. Fast schon konnte er das Gesicht des Zauberers vor sich sehen, nach hinten gelehnt in seinem Stuhl und mit einer großen Schale Zitronenbonbons vor seiner langen Nase.

Unbewusst musste Harry über das gedankliche Bild grinsen.

Seufzend blickte er aus dem kleinen Fenster in die Nacht. Es war Vollmond und sofort schwenkten seine Gedanken, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, zu Remus Lupin. Der Werwolf würde heute bestimmt auch keine angenehmere Nacht haben als Harry, sicher nicht.

An den Ecken des Fensters entdeckte er die kleinen Löcher, die als Einzigstes an das Gitter erinnerten, das Onkel Vernon damals, vor Harrys zweiten Schuljahr, angebracht hatte um ihn daran zu hindern nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass Ron und seine Geschwister ihn nachts aus seinem Gefängnis befreit und die Gitter abgerissen hatten. Vielleicht hätte er andernfalls bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag dann hier festgesessen. Obwohl er wusste das Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall, bestenfalls Hagrid, ihn dann pünktlich zum Schulbeginn hier rausgeholt hätten.

Schon waren seine Gedanken wieder bei seinem toten Mentor. Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie es ohne den größten Zauberer seiner Zeit weitergehen sollte. Soviel hing mit Dumbledore zusammen. Es musste ein neuer Geheimniswahrer für den Orden des Phönix gefunden werden, ein neuer Schulleiter und dafür würde es wohl nie einen Besseren geben.

Außerdem hatte Harry keinen blassen Schimmer wer ihm nun helfen sollte Voldemort zu vernichten. Natürlich war es am Ende allein seine Aufgabe den Schwarzmagier zu erledigen, hoffentlich zu erledigen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm immer mit Rat und Tat beigestanden und ihm so viel Wichtiges beigebracht.

Seit Ferienbeginn, seit Dumbledore Tod, hatte Harry über allen Schulbüchern die er hatte gebrütet um etwas Hilfreiches herauszufinden, vielleicht etwas was ihm helfen würde die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Natürlich war ihm bewusst dass er in seinen Schulbüchern nichts dergleichen finden würde, aber die Leserei diente ihm auch als Ablenkung.

Jedenfalls hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, sobald er volljährig war und er machen und lassen konnte was er will, alles Erdenkliche zu tun um genau das herauszufinden und Voldemorts Seelensplitter zu vernichten und am Ende Voldemort selbst.

Er würde es irgendwie auch ohne Dumbledore schaffen müssen, auch wenn es die Aufgabe um Einiges erschwert hatte.

Am nächsten Tag bekam er drei Briefe, die Hedwig erschöpft auf Harrys Schreibtisch plumpsen ließ.

Harry würgte den letzten Rest seines nachgeholten Frühstücks ( am Morgen hatte es ihm deutlich die Lust auf sein Essen verdorben, als unten zwischen Tante Petunia und Dudley, der anstatt Salat ein Erdnussbutterbrot haben wollte, ein Streit entfachte) herunter und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch sinken.

Eilig riss er den ersten Brief auf, entfaltete und las ihn immer noch kauend und von der beleidigt wartenden Hedwig beobachtet, durch. Er war von Lupin.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wegen heute Nacht bleibt alles wie geplant. Stell erst die Frage bevor du uns reinlässt. Du weißt wir müssen mit allem rechnen. Sei pünktlich fertig._

_Ich freue mich auf dich._

_Remus_

Harry schnaubte verärgert. Er war schon ein wenig enttäuscht über den kurz geratenen Brief und die unnötigen Erinnerungen. Schließlich war er keine elf mehr. Mit ein bisschen mehr Hoffnung nahm er den nächsten Brief in die Hand, der eindeutig von Ron stammte. Diese Handschrift würde er unter allen anderen wieder erkennen.

_Hey Harry,_

_alles klar bei dir? Bei uns herrscht das Chaos wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Ich bin froh wenn du da bist, es ist schrecklich. So etwas kann man keine Ferien nennen._

_Hermine ist auch hier und ich soll dich grüßen und dich daran erinnern vorsichtig zu sein. Aber das wirst du oft genug gehört haben (Sie meint gerade dass man dir das nicht oft genug sagen könnte) und die Nase voll davon hast. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen!_

_Halt die Ohren steif!_

_Ron (und Hermine)_

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er hatte seine Freunde vermisst aber er hatte auch Angst sie wiederzusehen. Die neue Situation, Dumbledores Tod, hatte vieles verändert und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er manche Dinge seinen Freunden klar machen sollte.

Sein Blick fiel auf den nächsten Brief und er glaubte zu wissen von wem er stammte. Wieder überhörte er das verärgerte Kreischen seiner Eule und öffnete den letzen Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? Hier läuft alles drunter und drüber._

_Ich hoffe dass es dir gut geht, du hast mir nicht geschrieben. Mach dir bitte nicht so viele Gedanken um Dumbledore, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie dir zumute ist, aber das Leben geht weiter, auch ohne ihn. Wir schaffen das schon zusammen. Sofern für dieses zusammen noch eine Chance besteht. Ich weiß wie du denkst aber ich kann immer nur wiederholen dass es Blödsinn ist und ich finde wir sollten noch einmal darüber reden. Wenn du da bist._

_Bis Morgen! Ich freue mich auf dich._

_Ginny_

Ohne es selber zu merken war beim Lesen des Briefes sein Blick sanfter geworden und ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei morgen wieder auf Ginny zu treffen. Auf Dumbledores Beerdigung hatte er ihr gesagt, dass ihre Beziehung zu gefährlich für sie wäre und sie beendet. Er konnte nicht beurteilen ob er seiner Entscheidung standhalten würde wenn er Ginny gegenübersteht.

„Au!" schrie Harry und rubbelte sich den Arm in den Hedwig vorher kräftig hineingezwickt hatte, um ihren Herrn aus den Gedanken zu reißen. Nun saß die Schneeule mit vorwurfsvollem Blick und geneigtem Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch und forderte ihr Futter.

„Entschuldige meine Hübsche, ich habe dich ganz vergessen."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit seine ganzen Habseligkeiten aus den Ecken und Verstecken seines Zimmers zusammen zu suchen. Dabei musste er sich eingestehen die ganzen Jahre seine Sachen unordentlich in Ecken gepfeffert zu haben. Aber der Ordentlichste war er auch noch nie gewesen, wie Hermine immer so schön an ihm und Ron kritisierte. Den Dursleys war es ja sowieso egal gewesen wie es um den Zustand seines Zimmer saussah, sie hatten es eh nie betreten und wenn nur im allerhöchsten Notfall.

Zufrieden schaute er auf den Haufen aus Koffer, seinem Feuerblitz und Taschen herunter, die er vor sich gestapelt hatte.

„Siehst du Remus, alles pünktlich fertig!" murmelte er grinsend und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker.

Vorsichtshalber schaute er noch einmal in jeder Ecke nach ob er auch wirklich nichts übersehen hatte, schließlich hatte er nicht vor in allzu nächster Zeit hier wieder aufzutauchen. Zumindest nicht wenn es sich vermeiden ließe.

Die Zeit bis zum späten Abend ging rasch vorbei und pünktlich um kurz vor Mitternacht klingelte es an der Haustür. Vorsorglich hatte er den Dursleys erzählt das er abgeholt werden würde und aufgrund der Einsicht, das Harry mit dem Besucher aus ihrem Haus ein für alle Mal verschwinden würde, gab es diesesmal kein Geschrei, auch wenn das Lupin und die anderen sicherlich keineswegs aufgehalten hätte.

Harry huschte zur Tür und wollte gerade öffnen, als ihm die verabredete Frage einfiel.

„Wie öffnet man die Karte des Rumtreibers?"

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Harry grinste, entriegelte die Tür und ließ seinen alten Lehrer hereinkommen.

„Hallo Harry, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

Von der einen auf die nächste Sekunde surrte ein roter Lichtblitz an Remus rechtem Ohr vorbei und schlug in den Schrank unter der Treppe ein.

**Fortsetzung folgt….**

**So am Ende dieses Chapters möchte ich nochmal eben auf das kleine Knöpfchen unten links verweisen das sich über ein Review, genauso wie ich, sehr freuen wird:-P**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!**


	2. kurze Rückmeldung !

Ich melde mich zurück!!!

So ihr Lieben,

nach der wirklich langen, langen Wartenzeit melde ich mich nun wieder zurück, mit jede Menge Zeit für meine Stories. SORRY!!!

Seit Mai war unglaublich viel zutun und ich hab es leider nich geschafft weiterzuschreiben, wegen den ganzen Prüfungen und Terminen.

Das ändert sich jetzt wieder, bin voll motiviert! 

So entweder heute schon oder morgen kommt das nächste Chap!

Ich hoffe dass ihr nach der langen Pause alle meine FF wiederindet und fleißig Reviews schreibt.

Gaaanz liebe Grüße, Cati


	3. Zurück im Fuchsbau

_**So ihr Lieben, wie zuvor versprochen hier direkt das nächste Kapitel.**_

_**Ich hoffe das wir jetzt wieder ein bisschen schneller gehen, hab ja jetzt wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben.**_

_**Und jetzt einfach mal direkt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!**_

_**LG eure Cati**_

__

_**Was geschah im vorherigen Kapitel?:**__** Harry wartet auf die Nacht in der er endlich Siebzehn und damit volljährig wird. Allerdings trägt das auch mit sich das er im haus seiner Verwandten, den Dursleys, keinen Schutz mehr hat da der Schutzzauber auf dem Haus pünktlich um Mitternacht sich auflösen wird. Genau um Mitternacht, als Harry Remus Lupin die Tür öffnet werden die angegriffen…**_

__

_**Kapitel 2: Zurück im Fuchsbau**_

Remus drückte Harry sofort hinunter, zog seinen Zauberstab und wirbelte herum. 4 Todesser standen hämisch grinsend im gepflegten Vorgarten der Dursleys und wollten mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen irgendwie nicht in das Bild blühender Hyazintenbüsche hineinpassen.

Harry, der einen Angriff erwartet hatte, zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, den er vorsichtshalber schon in seine Jeans gesteckt hatte.

„Lupin." Zischte eine Männerstimme unter der Kapuze, die Harry sofort dem Besitzer zuordnen konnte. „ Überraschenderweise scheint es mir so als hättet ihr nicht mit unserem Erscheinen gerechnet. Dabei ist doch heute Potters Geburtstag und da kommen wir selbstverständlich zur Party."

Lachend näherten sich die Todesser der Haustür und Remus drückte Harry immer weiter in den Hausflur hinein.

Schwitzend schaute sich der Werwolf nach allen Seiten um, Harry war sich sicher, dass die Verstärkung nicht allzu weit entfernt sein konnte.

„Oh Lucius, natürlich haben wir damit gerechnet das ihr Mistkerle kommt sobald der Schutz des Hauses aufgehoben ist, deshalb waren wir ja auch vorher da, bevor der Zauber aufgehoben ist."

Bei dem Wörtchen „wir" apparierten plötzlich Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred, George und Kingsley hinter die Todesser und griffen sofort an. Remus packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn durch die Haustür hinaus auf die Straße, fort vom Kampfgetümmel wo die Flüche nur so hin und her schossen. Plötzlich streifte ein Zauber Lupin und er kippte seitwärts hinein in das Blumenbeet Tante Petunias.

Harry duckte sich als ein Lähmfluch direkt über ihm vorbeizischte und Bellatrix Lestrange grinsend vor ihm stand. „Ach Potter nun hab dich nicht so, der dunkle Lord will dich unbedingt sehen, er hat noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. _Stupor_!"

Harry blockte ihren Zauber mit einem Schutzbann und versuchte angestrengt sein Gleichgewicht zu halten während er aufpasste nicht über Lupins reglose Beine zu stolpern. Dann traf ihn einer von Bellatrix Flüchen an der Schulter und er stieß hart gegen die Hauswand.

„Macht das Potterbaby etwa schon schlapp? So macht das aber wirklich keinen Spaß."

„Du redest zuviel Bellatrix!" rief Tonks von hinten und schockte sie mit ihrem Fluch.

Dann schnappte sie sich Harrys Arm, rannte mit ihm im Zickzack, den Flüchen ausweichend, auf die Straße und apparierte blitzschnell, ohne das Harry vorher Zeit hatte Luft zu holen.

Im nächsten Augenblick standen er und Tonks vor dem Fuchsbau und schritten hastig durch die Apparierbegrenzung. „Alles klar bei dir?" fragte ihn die junge Frau und er nickte ihr beruhigent zu.

„Dann lass uns lieber schnell ins Haus gehen, Molly stirbt vor Sorge wegen dir und immoment sowieso wegen Fred und George, die, da sie jetzt im Orden sind, ebenfalls an solchen Aufträgen mitarbeiten dürfen."

„Was ist mit Remus und den anderen?" fragte Harry und bewunderte Tonks für ihre Ruhe.

„Die kommen schon klar, mit den 4 Clowns von Todessern werden die doch spielend fertig.", versicherte sie ihm und ließ ihn als Erstes durch die Haustür der Weasleys gehen.

Kaum hatte Harry die Klinke hinuntergedrückt und einen Fuß in die gemütliche Küche der Familie seines besten Freundes gesetzt, wurde er auch schon von dessen Mutter hineingezogen und umarmt.

„Harry mein Schatz, alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir gut? Du blutest ja!"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte wurde er auf den erstbesten Küchenstuhl geschubst und Molly Weasley fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab an ihm herum.

„Mir geht's Bestens Mrs Weasley und das an der Schulter ist nur ein Kratzer, weiter nichts.", grinste er und ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus als er die gewohnte Umgebung des Weasley Hauses um sich betrachtete.

Tonks war inzwischen auch hineingekommen, hatte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und grinste Harry wegen Mollys Überfürsorge belustigt an.

„Ja aber trotzdem heile ich die Wunde eben, ich kann das zwar nicht so gut wie die gute Poppy aber mit so einem Kratzer komme ich wohl auch noch klar.", sagte die rundliche Frau bestimmt und fuhr mit der Spitze ihres schon arg ramponierten Zauberstabes über Harrys Wunde. „So das wär´s.", seufzte sie und klopfte Harry sanft auf den Rücken.

„Tonks, was ist mit Fred und George?" fragte sie nun ohne Luft zu holen und ließ sich wie das reinste Nervenbündel neben Harry auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Uns geht's super, Mum. Nur Remus hat es ein wenig erwischt." Rief einer der beiden Zwillinge die im selben Moment durch die Tür kamen und Lupin auf die hölzerne Küchenbank hievten.

Während die besorgte Mutter auf ihre 2 Köpfe größeren Söhne stürzte, war Tonks schon bei ihrem Freund auf der Küchenbank und tätschelte ihm die Wangen.

Mad- Eye und Kingsley Shaklebolt die mit kleineren Wunden hinterhergeschlurft kamen sahen sich amüsiert über das Schauspiel an und schritten zu Tonks deren Haare vor Aufregung über den Zustand ihres Liebsten stetig die Farbe wechselten.

„Keine Sorge Tonks, Lupin hat nur ein Schockzauber getroffen, weiter nichts. Bring ihn ins Bett und dann weck ihn auf.", riet Kingsley ihm und half dem Metamorphmagus Remus die Treppe hochzutragen.

Fred und George die sich nun endlich aus der Umklammerung ihrer Mutter befreit hatten setzen sich erschöpft an den Küchentisch und seufzten, während Mad- Eye Moody einen großen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann nahm.

„Achja Harry, überings herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Siebzehnten, ein tolles Alter ich sag´s dir!", sagte George er und sein Bruder gaben ihm die Hand.

„Oh Harry Liebes, das hab ich eben in der Aufregung ganz vergessen!", entschuldigte sich Molly, drückte ihn noch einmal und überreichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen. „Das ist für dich. Happy Birthday mein Lieber! Bei deiner Geburtstagsfeier morgen bekommst du von mir und Arthur natürlich noch etwas anderes."

„Danke Mrs Weasley.", entgegnete Harry gerührt und erinnerte sich wieder daran das er ja heute volljährig, zumindest in der Zaubererwelt, geworden war. Er war so müde das er darüber schon gar nicht mehr nachgedacht und sich nur noch auf sein weiches Bett in der oberen Etage gefreut hatte.

„Zwei nette Empfangskomitees hattest du ja eben schon, auch wenn das eine weniger zu deiner Geburtstagsstimmung beigetragen hat, was?"

Harry nickte und grinste Moody an, während er zwei Schachteln mit Schokofröschen und eine extragroße Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen aus dem Geschenkpapier zog.

„Eigentlich wenig Todesser dafür das er sich Harry schnappen wollte. Ich meine der dunkle Lord wir wohl damit gerechnet haben das wir zur Stelle sind.", überlegte Fred laut und klaute sich eine von Harrys Bohnen. „Uääh, das war Kotzgeschmack."

„Das vielleicht, aber davon waren zwei Todesser dabei die bei Du-weißt-schon-wem hoch im Kurs stehen. Er hat Lucius und Bella wahrscheinlich die Lage guten Gewissens anvertraut.", antwortete Moody und ließ sich ächzend auf die Bank sinken auf der zuvor Remus gelegen hatte.

„Ha! Für uns müssen da schon andere Kaliber kommen!", grinste George und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„George haltet ihr euch bloß zurück, es ist schon gefährlich genug für euch. In dem Alter, aber na ja auf mich als eure Mutter wird ja eh nicht gehört. Aber hier im Haus hab ich schon noch was zu Sagen und ich möchte das ihr jetzt alle schnell ins Bett geht, besonders du Harry du siehst sehr müde aus. Morgen gibt es bestimmt noch jede Menge zu erzählen. Husch, husch. Ab ins Bett mit euch!"

**Fortsetzung folgt natürlich…..**

**So das war ein zugegeben sehr kurzes Kapitel 2, ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.**

**Immoment ist ja noch nicht viel passiert (solche Bergrüßungszenen, besonders mit Molly Weasley, ziehen sich immer so hin!), aber das kommt noch. Wir sind ja noch ganz am Anfang. **

**Danke für die Lieben Reviews!!!**

**Freu mich auch über weitere, das Knöpfchen sich überings auch!!!**


	4. Klärende Gespräche

_**Willkommen zurück!**_

_**Hier folgt nun das 3 Kapitel, diesmal ein kleines bisschen länger als das Letzte.**_

_**So mehr gibt's erstmal nicht zu sagen.**_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!**_

_**Eure Cati (Baghira)**_

°------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------°

_**Was geschah im vorherigen Kapitel?:**_ _**Harry kann dank Tonks Hilfe den Todessern entkommen und kehrt zurück zum Fuchsbau. (ich weiß, sehr informativ!lol)**_

_**Erläuterung der Zeichen:**_

_**Schief geschriebenes Zauber/ Betonung auf ein bestimmtes Wort/ Gedanken**_

°° _**Ortswechsel**_

_**°**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------°

**Klärende Gespräche**

In einer großen, alten Villa am Rande eines dichten Waldes in Yorkshire ging die Nacht weniger gemütlich zuende.

Bella wusste schon vorher, als sie durch die große Eichentür trat, dass für sie, Lucius und die anderen beiden Todesser die Nacht noch lange nicht vorbei war. Der dunkle Lord würde sich keineswegs mit dem Argument zufrieden geben das der Orden des Phönix in der Überzahl gewesen war. Ihren Meister interessierte nur ob sie den Potterjungen gefasst bekommen hatten oder er ihnen wein weiteres Mal durch die Lappen gegangen war und leider mussten sie auch diesmal wieder beichten das Harry hatte flüchten können.

„Verdammt, immer wieder dieser blöde Orden. Ich hätte Potter beinahe gehabt!", schimpfte sie und rieb sich den Kopf wo dieses Metamorphmagus Weib sie mit dem Fluch getroffen hatte.

„Wärest du vorsichtiger gewesen sicherlich, tja und nun schmerzt dein Kopf und Potter sitzt wieder gemütlich bei seinen dummen Freunden unter dem Schutz des Ordens.", murmelte Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls wenig besser gelaunt. Er war eben erst von seinem Herrn aus Askaban befreit worden und versagte gleich schon wieder bei seinem ersten Auftrag. Das würde Voldemort überhaupt nicht gefallen, hatte er ihm, Lucius, doch sein volles Vertrauen entgegengebracht.

„Wie jetzt, ist es plötzlich allein meine Schuld? Du hättest mir dieses Miststück von Aurorin vom Hals halten sollen während ich Potter in der Mangel hatte."

Lucius ersparte sich seine Antwort und holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er die Tür zu dem Zimmer seines Meisters öffnete um Bericht zu erstatten. Auch Bellatrix war sichtlich blasser geworden. Dann winkte er sie heran und betrat den düsteren Raum.

In keinem der Zimmer und Flure der alten Villa hatte man sich Mühe gemacht sie freundlicher zu gestalten, alles wirkte düster, verlassen und heruntergekommen, aber dieser Raum überbot alles an Ungemütlichkeit. Leere Wände mit dunkler, halb abgerissener, grüner Tapete ließen alles Helle aus dem Raum verschwinden. Große, ebenfalls tiefgrüne, Vorhänge verdeckten die eh schon verdreckten Fenster und ließen nicht zu, dass die Sonne hineinschien.

Neben dem großen aus Holz geschnitzen Schreibtisch räckelte sich die riesige Schlange ihres Meisters und beobachtete sie mit ihren scharfen blitzenden Augen.

Voldemort saß auf einem großen gepolsterten Sessel am Kamin und wartete darauf, dass seine Diener ihm von ihrem Versagen berichteten.

Bellatrix sah den Mann ihrer Schwester auffordernt an und hielt sich im Hintergrund, während Lucius sich vor seinem Herrn auf den Boden kniete.

„Entschuldigt Meister, wir haben-…"

„Ihr habt versagt.", unterbrach Voldemort ihn und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. In seinem bleichen schlangengleichem Gesicht zeichnete sich deutlich die Wut auf seine Diener ab.

„Ja Meister."

„Aber Herr, wir konnten nichts dafür, dieser verdammte Orden des Phönix tauchte auf und es waren viel mehr als wir. Wir hatten Potter schon fast als-…" wimmerte Bellatrix und warf sich ihrem Herrn vor die Füße.

„Schweig Bella! Ich hatte euch einen Auftrag gegeben der zweifellos einfach zu verstehen war. Ich wollte nur Potter haben, egal wie viele von Dumbledores Schoßhündchen versuchen würden euer Vorhaben zu verhindern. Wieder habt ihr versagt obwohl diese Nacht wohl eine der besten Chancen bot."

Weder Lucius noch Bellatrix wagten es nun ihrem Herrn zu widersprechen. Sie kauerten am Boden und warteten auf ihre verdiente Bestrafung.

Wieder einmal war Lucius Malfoy froh das sein Sohn Draco ihn in dieser demütigenden Situation nicht sah, schließlich erzählte er ihm immer er dürfe sich keine Fehler erlauben. Wie sich solche bei dem dunklen Lord auswirken würde er gleich am eignen Leib erfahren.

Voldemort baute sich nun vor ihm und seiner Schwägerin auf: „Ihr habt mich enttäuscht und ich denke ihr seid euch bewusst ,dass ihr keineswegs um eine Bestrafung drum herum kommt. _Crucio!"_

Grässliche Schreie erfüllten den Raum und die Gefolterten wanden sich vor Schmerzen auf dem dreckigen Fußboden, während ihr Meister ihrer Qual zufrieden lauschte.

°°

„Harry? Harry, wach auf!"

Irgendjemand rüttelte ihn und er konnte zwischen den Schreien der Todesser in seinem Ohr eine vertraute Stimme erkennen. Dann schlug er die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass er seine Hände so fest es ging auf seine Ohren gepresst hatte.

„Hermine?"

„Ja ich bin es Harry. Setz dich auf, du hast geträumt.", sagte seine beste Freundin erleichtert und ließ ihn los.

„Das war nicht nur ein Traum, Voldemort foltert Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy weil sie diese Nacht versagt haben.", murmelte er und bemerkte erst jetzt dass sein Shirt schweißnass war.

„Solange nur die gefoltert werden, ist es doch in Ordnung. Erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Kumpel!" antwortete Ron, reichte ihm ein Päckchen und Harry grinste ihn an. Es tat gut seine besten Freunde wieder um sich zu haben.

„Von mir natürlich auch alles Gute! Jetzt sind wir alle volljährig!" strahlte Hermine und ließ sich auf Harrys Bettende plumpsen. Dann übergab auch sie ihr Geschenk.

Bei Hermines Päckchen ahnte Harry schon was es enthielt, wahrscheinlich irgendetwas zum Lernen oder Lesen. Doch als er das Geschenkpapier hinunterriss klappte ihm der Mund auf. Vor ihm lag ein nagelneues Taschenmesser.

„Ich dachte nach dem deines von Sirius damals kapputt gegangen ist würdest du dich darüber freuen, weißt du, bei unserer Suche nach V-Voldemorts Horkruxen kann es vielleicht nützlich sein, das eine oder andere Mal.", erklärte sie ihm, „Das ist natürlich ein verzaubertes Taschenmesser mit jeder Menge Funktionen."

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und nahm sich Rons Päckchen zur Hand um das Thema schnell von seiner Jagd nach den Horkruxen abzulenken, zudem er gar nicht vorhatte überhaupt jemanden auf die gefährliche Reise zu nehmen.

Das Geschenk seines besten Freundes enthielt ein Paar neuer roter Lederhandschuhe für Quidditch. Wahrscheinlich hoffte Ron immer noch dass er, Harry, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Wieder fiel Harry auf wie viel es noch zu klären galt bevor er aufbrach.

„Danke Leute, das sind klasse Geschenke. Aber jetzt habe ich wirklich Hunger, sollen wir runter gehen zum Frühstück?"

Unten in der Küche des Fuchsbaus herrschte Chaos, anscheinend schienen die Zwillinge hellwach zu sein und schafften es so früh am Morgen direkt schon ihre Mutter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Inmitten fliegender Löffel, Töpfe und anderen Küchenutensilien stand eine völlig, mit den Nerven gänzlich am Ende, aufgebrachte Mrs Weasley und versuchte ihre Habseligkeiten aus der Luft zu fischen, während sie auf ihre beiden Söhne einschimpfte. Der kunstvoll, vermutlich aufgrunde Harrys Geburtstags, gedeckte und dekorierte Frühstückstisch galt einem Schlachtfeld und vereinzelte mit Partymotiven bedruckte Servietten verteilten sich über den ganzen Raum.

„Morgen!" rief Ron über den Lärm hinweg und wich einem heranfliegenden Löffel aus.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Hermine fassungslos und eilte Rons Mutter zur Hilfe.

„Wir wollten Mum einen kleinen Streich spielen aber der ist irgendwie völlig daneben gegangen und nun können wir ihn seltsamerweise nicht wieder rückgängig machen.", schrie Fred und fuchtelte verzweifelt mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Nur weil du jedes Mal darauf bestehst sie zusätzlich durch Flüche zu verbessern!", brüllte sein Zwillingsbruder ihn verärgert an und bekam prompt einen Topf gegen seine Stirn, „Au!"

„Immobilus!"

Alles was zuvor durch die Luft geflogen war verharrte inmitten seiner Bewegung und alle drehten sich in Richtung Haustür um, durch welche ein amüsierter Mad-Eye Moody trat.

„Danke Alastor, auf die Idee hätte ich auch kommen können. Würden diese beiden Scherzkekse mich nicht immer in den Wahnsinn treiben!", schimpfte Molly Weasley und ließ sich erschöpft auf den letzten stehenden Stuhl sinken. Die Mutter der rotköpfigen Familie schien aus dem Schrecken nicht mehr herauszukommen.

„Tschuldigung Mum." Sagten die Zwillinge im Chor und halfen den anderen das Chaos in der Luft zu beseitigen.

„Das tut mir Leid Harry, ich hatte so ein schönes Geburtstagsfrühstück geplant. Man wird immerhin nur einmal siezehn!"

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm Mrs Weasley. Es ist alleine schon super ihn hier und nicht bei den Dursleys feiern zu können.", versuchte der Schwarzhaarige die Mutter seines Freundes aufzumuntern und brachte nun auch den letzen Löffel an seinem Platz.

Als endlich alle am Tisch saßen und auch Tonks, Lupin und Ginny dazugestoßen waren kehrte halbwegs Ruhe ein. Mit Heißhunger stürzte Harry sich auf das Früchstück.

„Kingsley hat eben von einem erneuten Todesserangriff in einem Muggeldorf gesprochen, schien als hätten sie kaum einen nicht erwischt.", seufzte Lupin und griff nach dem Brotkorb.

„Haben sie wenigstens einen von diesen Mistkerlen erwischen können?", fluchte Tonks und reichte ihrem Freund die Marmelade.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Kingsley wollte uns nachher am Grimmauldplatz mehr erzählen."

„Wieso sind wir eigentlich jetzt nicht dort?", fragte Harry. Schon gestern hatte es ihn verwirrt das Tonks mit ihm hierher appariert war. Normalerweise verbrachten sie den Rest der Ferien immer in dem Haus seines verstorbenen Paten, das als Hauptquartier des Ordens benutzt wurde.

„Dort wird immoment von ein paar Hauselfen die aus Hogwarts rübergeschickt wurden gründlich aufgeräumt-."

„Gewöhnlicherweise natürlich unter meiner Aufsicht!" warf Molly ein.

„Außerdem müssen einige Schutzzauber nach Dumbledores Tod erneuert werden, deshalb war Professor McGonagall denke ich auch noch nicht hier, es erfordert viel Arbeit.", beendete Moody den Satz.

„Albus hatte die meisten Zauber um das Haus instand gehalten.", bemerkte Tonks und sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Remus nahm ihre Hand. „Nun es muss jetzt auch ohne ihn weitergehen, er hätte es nicht anders gewollt."

„Was ist mit Hogwarts, wird es wieder geöffnet?", schnitt Harry das Thema an.

„Immoment sieht es ganz danach aus. Zumindest Minerva ist fest entschlossen als neue Schulleiterin die Schule offen zu halten."

„Ob überhaupt noch jemand sein Kind dorthin schicken will nachdem was passiert ist.", überlegte Ginny laut und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich denke einige werden schon wiederkommen. Es war ja nicht so als wäre Hogwarts nicht sicher gewesen, inzwischen ist ja bekannt geworden wie das alles passieren konnte. Einige Eltern werden einsehen das eine gute Ausbildung ihrer Kinder immoment hohe Priorität hat.", versicherte Lupin ihr und stand auf. „Ich werde mal zum Grimmauldplatz verschwinden und schauen ob man helfen kann.

„Ich komme mit!", sagte Tonks und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Lasst und in den Garten gehen.", entschied Hermine und zog ihre beiden besten Freunde mit durch die Hintertür.

Draußen war es recht warm und Harry bemerkte jetzt die angenehme Temperatur im inneren des Hauses. Die Bäume und Büsche des Fuchsbaues blühten in allen Farben und versperrten die Sicht alles dahinter. Schweigend schlurften sie hinüber zu der einladenden Bank vor dem Teich, der mehr schon einem Tümpel glich.

„Hast du nachgedacht Harry, ich meine werden wir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen?", fragte Hermine plötzlich leise, vermied es Harry anzuschauen und ließ mit ihrem Zauberstab sachte ein Paar Blätter umherwirbeln.

„Wieso wir?"

„Weil wir dich natürlich begleiten werden, egal wohin. Sei es zurück nach Hogwarts oder irgendwohin auf die Jagd nach den Horkruxen.", brachte Ron das Thema auf den Punkt und sah seinen Freund gespannt an.

Harry stand auf und lief vor seinen Freund auf und ab.

Er hatte geahnt dass er um dieses Gespräch nicht umhin konnte. Aber er hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt. Er würde es nicht zulassen das seine besten Freunde sich wieder und immer wieder wegen ihm in Gefahr stürzten, er wollte auf keinen fall das ihnen etwas zustieß. Es war allein seine Aufgabe und er wollte diese Bürde alleine tragen. Ohne Ron, ohne Hermine und vor allem ohne Ginny.

„Nein!"

„Was _Nein_? Gehen wir nicht zurück nach Hogwarts oder gehen wir nicht sofort auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen?", hakte Ron verbissen nach.

„Nein, ihr werdet nicht mitkommen. Ich weiß das ihr es gut meint und nur helfen wollt aber ich kann und will euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen!", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Harry Potter, du weißt genau das du uns nicht davon abbringen kannst mitzukommen. Wir _sind_ schon alle in Gefahr, verstehst du das nicht?" Plötzlich stand Hermine vor ihm und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Diese Last muss ich aber alleine tragen und ich werde meine Aufgabe erfüllen, alleine. Ihr werdet hier gebraucht."

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Wir haben es uns vor Jahren selbst ausgesucht zu dir zu stehen. Meinst du wir machen das alles aus Spaß hier? Weil wir es so unglaublich spannend finden uns Todesser zu stellen und mittendrin zu sein-?"

„Nein, aber-!"

„Wir haben uns damals entschlossen dir zur Seite zu stehen, egal was kommt, weil du unser Freund bist. Ich bitte dich, denk doch mal nach was wir alles schon erlebt haben? Wir hatten immer, na gut fast immer, die freie Wahl uns zu entscheiden dir zu folgen oder es sein zu lassen. Wir hatten so oft die Chance umzukehren und werden es auch diesmal nicht tun. Wir stecken alle mit drinnen und das liegt nicht an dir. Voldemort wird auch so nicht zögern unsere Familien zu töten um an seine Ziele zu kommen."

„Aber darum geht es doch, eines seiner Ziele bin verdammt noch mal ich, Hermine. Schön und gut deine Rede und ich bin euch echt dankbar für eure Treue aber ich könnte es nicht verkraften auch nur einen von euch an Voldemort zu verlieren. Die ganze Zeit bei den Dursleys habe ich mir um das Thema Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wo ich überall suchen muss und wie gefährlich es an den Orten ist. Denkt doch mal darüber nach wie Dumbledore zugerichtet war. Sein Arm, sein Zustand wie wir aus der Höhle mit dem Medallion Slytherins wiederkamen."

„Eben darum. Du wirst die Hilfe alleine deshalb schon brauchen. Jetzt seh´ es doch einfach ein. Du kannst es uns nicht ausreden und erst recht nicht verbieten mit dir zu gehen. Und wag es bloß nicht irgendwann mitten in der Nacht einfach abzuhauen, Harry James Potter. Dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!", drohte Hermine ihm und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum.

„Na schön, ich kann euch ja eh nicht davon abbringen, auch wenn mir ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei ist."

„Versprich es Harry, schwöre dass du nicht ohne uns abhaust!"

„Ich schwöre es euch bei Merlins Namen!" knurrte der Junge und seufzte über die Sturheit seiner Freunde. Wahrscheinlich war er normalerweise genauso stur, aber er konnte nicht leugnen dass er irgendwo doch froh war über ihre Gesellschaft.

„Überings, Moody wird dich garantiert auch noch fragen ob du dem Orden beitreten wirst, weil du ja jetzt volljährig bist und so. Uns hat er auch schon gefragt, Mum ist gar nicht begeistert davon, kannst du dir sicher vorstellen.", erinnerte Ron ihn und Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich werde dem Orden aber nicht beitreten. Ich könnte doch sowieso keine Aufträge für ihn erledigen, ich bin nicht da und könnte ihm nichts nützen."

„Ich glaube wir sollten trotzdem beitreten. Alleine das ist noch mal ein verdeutlichender Strich darunter das wir alles tun um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Ich denke auch das deine Eltern das so gewollt hätten, Harry, wo sie doch halfen den Orden aufzubauen." Hermine blickte hinüber zu Haus wo Ginny gerade mit ihrem Minnimuff Arnold im Gras spielte und ihnen auffällig oft Blicke zuwarf. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Ginny? Ihr geht es nicht besonders gut nach eurer Trennung, das nimmt sie ganz schön mit."

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Immoment weiß ich noch gar nichts, wie es erstmal weitergehen soll und so. Sicher ist, dass die Jagd nach den Horkruxen unheimlich wichtig ist. Trotz allem bin ich mir auch bewusst das Hogwarts natürlich unverschätzbar viele Informationen beherbergt die für unsere Aufgabe wahrscheinlich nützlich sein könnten. Und was mit Ginny und mir ist darüber bin ich mir auch noch nicht im Klaren. Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir ja noch.", entgegnete Harry und fuhr sich müde durch das schwarze Haar, während sie zusammen den Weg Richtung Haus einschlugen um Harrys Geburtstag nicht nur grübelnd draußen zu verbringen.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

°--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------°

_**So das war Kapitel 3**_

_**Denkt bitte an das Reviewknöpfchen damit ich weiß wie euch das Chap gefallen hat. Jaja, die Chrakter hatten viel Gesprächsbedarf, ich weiß.**_

_**Bis zu Kapitel 4 dann. **_

**Kathryn Riker-Black****: Ob Harry und Ginny wieder zusammenkommen? Lass dich überraschen sing **

**K.K: ****Ja danke das Knöpfchen und ich haben und sehr gefreut! ;-)**


	5. Briefe voller Erinnerungen

**Da bin ich wieder!**

**Wiedermal hat es etwas länger gedauert bis das nächste Chap eingetrudelt ist, sorry! Ich denke ihr kennt das, zwischendurch hat meine einfach eine Schreibblockade und man weiß nich wie mans machen soll.**

**Das Kapitel gefällt mir persönlich daher nicht ganz so gut wie die anderen. Es wollte einfach nich so klappen wie ich's wollte! So kanns gehen…**

**(Überings noch nich viel Action, in diesem Kapitel werden die Sachen die meiner Meinung nach noch sein müssen erwähnt. Tja es geht halt nich immer direkt zur Sache)**

**Naja, euch wünsche ich trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**°-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------°**

**Was geschah mit vorigen Kapitel?:**** Harry ist also wieder zurück im Fuchsbau und führt klärende Gespräche mit seinen Freunden. Wo er sich erst gegen sträubt überreden Ron und Hermine ihn schließlich sie doch noch mit auf seiner gefährlichen Reise zu nehmen.**

**Erläuterung der Zeichen:**

_**Schief Geschriebenes:**_** Briefe(Betonung auf bestimmte Worte/Gedanken**

**°--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------°**

**Briefe voller Erinnerungen**

Am Abend dieses Tages war für Harry noch eine Geburtstagsparty geplant und Mrs Weasley wuselte den ganzen Nachmittag hin und her. Entweder arbeitete sie in der Küche an dem leckeren Abendessen oder dekorierte den Garten mit bunten Girlanden die ständig ihre Farbe wechselten.

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er beobachtete Ginny die ab und an mit ein paar Tellern, Kerzen oder anderen Sachen durch den Garten lief und ihrer Mutter bei der Vorbereitung half. Hermine und Ron hatten Recht behalten, ihr schien es wirklich nicht besonders gut zu gehen. Sie alberte nicht herum wie sonst und lachte auch seltener über Fred und Georges Scherze, wo sie früher beigeistert mitten drinnen im Chaos steckte.

Er seufzte schwer. Harry war klar das Ginny bald das Gespräch suchen würde, nur wusste er einfach nicht wie er seine Entscheidung fällen sollte. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen bliebe war sie ganz klar eine der Ersten auf Voldemorts Todesliste, alleine schon um ihm, Harry, wehzutun. Andererseits vermisste er ihre Nähe und ihm selber ging es bei dieser Trennung nicht besonders gut. Allerdings war er sich seiner Aufgabe bewusst und er hatte begriffen das es zwecklos war ein Leben führen zu wollen wie jeder andere auch, in kaum einer Situation würde Voldemort sich nicht in sein Leben einmischen und versuchen es zu zerstören.

„Harry? Du sollst runterkommen, sagt Mum. Lupin und Tonks sind wieder da.", sagte Ron und lugte durch die Tür zu seinem besten Freund hinüber. „Alles klar Kumpel?"

„Ja danke, alles Bestens. Warte, ich komm mit runter."

Unten in der Küche berichteten die Ordensmitglieder Mrs Weasley bereits über die neusten Veränderungen im Hauptquartier. Ihren Gesichtern zu Urteilen lief es anscheinend recht gut.

„Harry! Da bist du ja. Setzt euch draußen in den Garten, es gibt gleich Kuchen. Und Ron, denk daran, wir essen gleich gemeinsam!"

„Ja Mum, schon gut.", knurrte Ron und schlenderte hinaus auf die Terasse des Hauses, wo Hermine bereits saß. Sie und Ginny waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und bemerkten die beiden Freunde überhaupt nicht.

Nach ein paar Minuten trafen auch die anderen Gäste ein.

Moody, Kingsley und ein paar andere Ordensmitglieder hatten sich zu Tonks und Lupin gesetzt und unterhielten sich. Sogar Bill und Fleur waren gekommen, wobei die Letztere ihn wie üblich mit einer schwungvollen Umarmung und einem „Oh, Arry!", begrüßte.

Bill Wealsey, Rons ältester Bruder, schien es nach seinem Kampf mit dem Werwolf Fenrir Greyback wieder gut zu gehen. Von dem Abend des Angriffs auf Hogwarts wiesen nur noch einige Narben hin. Alles in allem hatte er Glück im Unglück gehabt.

Fred und George kündigten sich mit einem persönlichen Feuerwerk für Harry an und ließen ihre Feuerwerkskracher durch den ganzen Garten sausen, die abwechselnd _Happy Birthday_ und eine große _17_ in die Luft schrieben. Dass eine der Raketen mitten im Geburtstagskuchen landete störte dabei keinen mehr, außer vielleicht Mrs Weasely die wutentbrannt den Kopf über ihre Söhne schüttelte.

Der Abend wurde so amüsant das Harry für einige Zeit seine ganzen Gedanken an die Horkruxe und sogar an Voldemort gänzlich zur Seite warf und ausgelassen mit seinen Freunden feierte. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken dass es immer so schön sein könnte wenn gewisse Probleme nicht wären. Vielleicht würden ihn solche Party dann inzwischen schon langweilen.

„Harry kommst du mal kurz mit?", fragte ihn eine Männerstimme und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

Er nickte und folgte Lupin zu einem der großen Bäume wo sich der Rumtreiber an den Stamm lehnte und einen kleinen Umschlag hervorholte.

Harry sah dass es dem Mann schwer fiel die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Harry, eigentlich sollte Sirius, als dein Pate, den Brief, zum siebzehnten Geburtstag von deinen Eltern, an dich weitergeben. Aber da das ja leider,… nun ja, leider nicht mehr möglich ist habe ich die Aufgabe, im Falle des Falles, bekommen, dir den Brief von Lily und James und jetzt auch das Geschenk von Sirius zu geben. Ich weiß dass er alles darum gegeben hätte es selber zu tun aber ich bin sicher das er irgendwie auch gerade in diesem Augenblick bei uns ist. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!"

Er umarmte Harry und gab ihm den Umschlag und ein kleines Päckchen.

„Danke Remus, außer von meinen Eltern oder Sirius, hätte ich die Sachen auch von keinem anderen bekommen wollen. Ich mach es heute Abend in Ruhe auf, ich denke das ist besser so.", sagte Harry mit trockener Stimme und ließ die Geschenke in seine Tasche gleiten.

Remus nickte, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sie liefen zu Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Tonks zurück, die Harrys Freunde mit ihren metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten amüsierte.

Spät nach Mitternacht waren es nur noch die Ordensmitglieder, außer Bill und Fleur, die sich noch nicht verabschiedet hatten. Tonks schlief bereits auf Lupins Schulter während Fred und George auch außergewöhnlich ruhig geworden waren.

Als dann auch Hermines Kopf vor Müdigkeit langsam auf Rons Schulter gesunken war, welcher knallrot anlief, gingen auch Harry und die anderen zu Bett.

Schnell umarmte Harry noch die Mutter seines Freundes und bedankte sich für die tolle Party. Mrs Weasley winkte nur gerührt ab und scheuchte sie alle nach oben in ihre Zimmer.

Oben in seinem Zimmer warf sich Harry erschöpft in sein Bett, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende und kramte den Brief seiner Eltern, sowie Sirius Päckchen aus seiner Hosentasche.

Neugierig öffnete er den Umschlag und zog einen ordentlich gefalteten Brief heraus. Harry legte den Umschlag neben sich auf sein Bettende.

Ihn durchkam ein mulmiges Gefühl als er das Pergament enfaltete. Er hatte schon immer auf so etwas wie einen persönlichen Brief seiner Eltern an ihn gehofft, aber jetzt, wo er ihn in seinen Händen hielt hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund ein komisches Gefühl ihn gleich zu lesen. Er hatte für dieses Gefühl kein Wort, denn Angst passte auch nicht dazu. Er holte tief Luft und begann den ersten Satz zu lesen.

_Unser lieber Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief von Sirius bekommen hast, werden wir bereits tot sein. Es ist ein komisches, ja ein schreckliches Gefühl diesen Brief zu schreiben, da wir als deine Eltern natürlich hoffen dir persönlich zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gratulieren zu können. _

_Wie du sicher erfahren hast herrschen schreckliche und gefährliche Zeiten, wir beten dass sie vorbei sind und du ein glückliches, ruhiges Leben verbringst, aber wir müssen auf alles gefasst und vorbereitet sein. Daher schreiben wir nun diesen Brief an dich, in der Hoffnung dass du ihn niemals bekommen wirst._

Harry lächelte wehmütig. Wie schwer wäre es seinen Eltern wohl gefallen diesen Brief an ihn zu schreiben wenn sie gewusst hätten wie sein weiteres Leben verlaufen würde, wie stark Voldemort nach dem ersten Krieg sein würde. Oder wenn sie geahnt hätten wie viele Menschen die sie mochten vorher starben, bevor er diesen Brief bekommen würde. Sirius zum Beispiel.

Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab und las die ordentliche Schrift weiter, die wahrscheinlich seiner Mutter gehört hatte.

_Es wird sich bestimmt komisch anhören wenn wir dir jetzt erzählen das du als kleines Baby gerade zwischen uns im Bett liegst und schläfst, vermutlich wirst du wie alle Teenager, entschuldige Erwachsenen, jetzt die Augen rollen. Aber bei so einem Bild macht uns der Gedanke traurig dich nicht sehen zu können, wie du jetzt aussiehst. Wahrscheinlich haben wir so viel verpasst in deinem Leben und das alles sind Gedanken die wir niemals zuende denken wollen. Dein Vater fragt sich beispielsweise sehr oft ob du möglicherweise auch einmal so ein Runtreiber in Hogwarts wie er und seine Freunde sein wirst. Hoffen wir das es nicht ganz so schlimm kommen wird._

_Harry, ich denke Albus Dumbledore, als dein Schulleiter und unser Freund, wird dich über die derzeitige Situation in der wir gerade leben aufgeklärt haben. Er wird dir alles über Voldemort erzählt haben und warum wir in so großer Gefahr und gezwungen sind diese gewissen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Es herrscht Chaos und der einzigste Weg dadurch ist zu hoffen das wir es früh genug schaffen dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Wir werden unser Leben riskieren um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, wie viele andere die sich Albus Dumbledore angeschlossen haben._

_Falls es wirklich soweit kommt und wir unser Leben in dem Kampf verlieren vermachen wir dir zu deinem Geburtstag Godric´s Hollow, unser Haus, mit allen Habseligkeiten. Hoffentlich wirst du dort noch in einige Erinnerungen eintauchen können die dir Freude machen. Es wäre schön zu wissen das du dort vielleicht mal mit deiner Familie leben wirst und genauso glücklich dabei bist wie wir. Ein Leben ohne Krieg._

_Wenn wir schon tot sind wirst du sobald es ging natürlich schon den Schlüssel zu unserem Familienverlies in der Gringotts- Zaubererbank bekommen haben, ansonsten gehört das selbstverständlich auch dir. Wir haben Albus gebeten sich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern falls uns etwas passiert._

_Letztendlich wollen wir dir in diesem Brief sagen, dass wir dich mehr lieben als alles in der Welt. Halte deinen Blick stets nach vorn und denke immer daran dass das Leben das wertvollste ist was es gibt . Wir werden immer für dich da sein und wir hoffen das auch wir immer in deinem Herzen sind._

_Denke daran: Mutig ist es seinen Weg zu gehen und sein eigenes Leben zu leben._

_Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Liebling._

_In Liebe,_

_Mum und Dad_

_Grüße bitte Sirius, Remus und Peter von uns, auch sie sollen nicht vergessen zu leben…_

Ohne es bemerkt zu haben waren Tränen in seine Augen gestiegen. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst das ohne Wurmschwanz und vor allem ohne Voldemort, sein Leben hätte so viel schöner sein können.

Es hatte in ihm gekocht als er eben Wurmschwanz Namen gelesen hatte, seine Eltern wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht dass er einmal ihres und Harrys ganzes Leben zerstören würde. Er hatte es niemals verdient von seinen Eltern in ihrem Abschiedsbrief erähnt zu werden, dieser miese Verräter.

Wütend und gleichzeitig erleichtert wischte er die Tränen fort, und griff nach dem Umschlag neben sich. Ein Schlüssel fiel auf seine Decke und Harry hob ihn auf. Er hatte zuvor nicht bemerkt dass er dort gewesen war.

Harry hob ihn gegen das Licht und erkannte ein verschnörkeltes G auf dessen silberner Fläche.

„Das wird dann wohl der Schlüssel zu Godric´s Hollow sein.", flüsterte Harry und verstaute den Brief seiner Eltern mitsamt Schlüssel in seinem Koffer.

Einer seiner ersten Wege würde ihn jetzt wohl zurück dahin führen, wo alles angefangen hatte, er könnte sein Elternhaus sehen und vor allem die Gräber seiner Eltern aufsuchen. Gleichzeitig überlegte er ob wohl überhaupt noch etwas von dem Haus übrig war, soviel er wusste war es schon alt und bei Voldemorts Angriff beschädigt worden.

Nun nahm er sich den Brief von Sirius zur Hand, öffnete ihn und bemerkte sofort einen etwas größeren goldenen Ring der auf sein Bett kullerte, dort wo zuvor der Hausschlüssel gelegen hatte.

Fasziniert fuhr Harry über die Oberfläche des Ringes. Ein großes P, gestützt von einem stolzen Löwen zierte das Schmuckstück.

Neugierig nahm er Sirius Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_wenn Remus dir den Brief gegeben hat, werde ich bereits tot sein. Hier steht alles was ich dir vor deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag (Volljährigkeit ist was Tolles!) nicht sagen konnte. _

_Nun, du weißt ich bin in so was nicht gut, ich hasse Abschiede und Briefe schreiben war und ist sowieso mein Grauen._

_Es ist schrecklich dass wir nur so wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen durften und ich möchte mich entschuldigen dass ich nicht von Anfang an für meinen Patensohn da sein konnte. Um alles in der Welt hätte ich es mit gewünscht dass wir gemeinsam leben könnten und ein ruhiges __normales__ Leben verbringen würden. Anscheinend wollte jemand da oben das nicht so gerne._

_Trotzdem sollst du wissen dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, auch nach meinem Tod._

_Der Ring der in dem Umschlag dabei war habe ich aus dem Haus deiner Eltern geholt, es ist der Siegelring der Potters. Ich hoffe dass ich dir damit eine Freude gemacht habe, auch für mich war es nicht leicht zurückzukehren in das Haus meiner besten Freunde._

_Nun jetzt komme ich zum Ende, ich finde bis hierher hab ich mich schon beinahe selbst übertroffen. _

_Denke daran das Freunde das Wichtigste auf der Welt sind, halte dich an Ron und Hermine, bessere Freunde wirst du nirgends finden. Gehe deinen Weg, Harry und vergiss dabei nicht dich selbst._

_Sage Remus Danke dafür das er dir den Brief gegeben hat und na ja, bestell ihm schöne Grüße, wenn man das so sagen kann. Er hat mir versprochen sich um dich zu kümmern, vielleicht kann er ja auch ein guter Pate für dich sein?! _

_Bleibe stark, Krone Junior!_

_Sirius_

Sirius Brief zu lesen war ihm leichter gefallen als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte das auch Sirius typische teilweise ironische Art in dem Brief bewirkt, oder er hatte sich so langsam mit dessen Tod abgefunden. Jedenfalls tat es nicht mehr so weh wie es noch vor einem Jahr weh getan hätte.

Lächelnd betrachtete er den Siegelring seiner Familie an seinem Finger. Etwas Schöneres hätte Sirius ihm nicht schenken können, irgendwie fühlte er sich nun stärker, beschützter.

Er würde seine Eltern und Sirius retten und sie stolz machten, Voldemort sollte sich gefasst machen.

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbrach seine Gedanken und er schrak auf. Hastig legte er den Brief in seinen Nachttisch und schloss die Schublade.

Dann steckte ein roter Schopf den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Harry, wir müssen reden!", sagte Ginny während der letzte _Happy Birthday_ Kracher am Fenster explodierte.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

°-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------°

_**So das war Kapitel 4.**_

_**Wie immer: Denkt bitte bitte an da Reviewknöpfchen!!!**_

_**K.K:**__** Hey danke für Review! Ja ich wäre auch froh erstmal heile von da weg zu sein. Mein Geburtstag wäre mir in dem Moment auch egal.**_

_**Steffen**__**: Ja also Bella sollte auch so ein bisschen wie so ein kleines, ein bisschen beleidigtes, Kind wirken. Naja Lucius nich unbedingt so, aber wo du´s erwähnst ein bisschen kommt er auch so rüber. Obwohl mir persönlich diese stelle am meisten Spaß gemacht hat zu schreiben, ich finde Bella sowieso super! Bis demnächst…**_


	6. Kampf mit sich selbst

_**So nach dem ganze Ärger mit dem hochladen auf meinem alten Account kommt jetzt endlich das Kapitel 5 . **_

_**Keine Ahnung wie es kam aber ich konnte auf meinem Account als Baghira nix mehr an den Storys machen, die standen nicht mehr das und konnte sie also auch nich bearbeiten. Sie noch mal hochladen ging auch nicht weil es dann hieß sie existieren noch, ja nur wo?**_

_**Naja, jetzt is ja eine mehr oder weniger gute Lösung gefunden und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Denkt an das Knöpfchen!!!**_

°°

_**Was geschah mim vorherigem Kapitel?: **__**Auf seiner Geburstagsparty bekommt Harry einen Brief seiner Eltern und von Sirius. Er erbt den Schlüssel zu seinem Elternhaus Godric´s Hollow und von Sirius den Siegelring seiner Familie.**_

_**Am Ende des Kapitels steht Ginny vor seiner Zimmertür und fordert Antworten.**_

°°° Ortswechsel

°°

**Kampf mit sich selbst**

„Draco, warte bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Der große schlanke Junge verlangsamte seine Schritte um der Person zu ermöglichen ihn einzuholen. Der blonde Todesser war blasser als zuvor und wirkte kränklich. Das finstere Haus was als Versteck seines Meisters diente, trug auch nicht gerade zu seiner guten Laune bei. Insgesamt hatte er im Moment mehr als einen schlechten Stand bei dem dunklen Lord.

Die kleine, dünne Gestalt hatte ihren Abstand nun aufgeholt und bemühte sich mit ihrem Gesprächspartner Schritt zu halten.

„Ich brauche deinen Rat. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Du bist der Einzigste mit dem ich darüber reden kann Draco!", keuchte sie und hielt sich die Seite. Sie schien Seitenstiche zu haben.

Draco blieb stehen und zog sie in einen leeren Raum aus dem Gang hinaus.

„Geht es um die Aufgabe die du von dem dunklen Lord bekommen hast?" fragte er und zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. Vielleicht sollten sie besser die Tür schließen, bevor sie noch jemand hören würde.

Seine Frage wurde mit einem vorsichtigen Nicken beantwortet und Draco seufzte verärgert. Es war riskant über solche Themen zu sprechen. Entweder man befolgte den Befehl des Meisters oder man wurde bestraft, schließlich hatte man ihm einen Treueschwur geleistet. Er selbst hatte das am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Bei dieser Erfahrung schüttelte es ihn immer noch vor Schmerzen.

„Du weißt dass mich deine Aufgabe nichts angeht! Du darfst darüber überhaupt nicht sprechen. Du kennst die Regeln.", warnte der junge Todesser und blickte unruhig in dem leeren, kahlen Raum umher. Er war genauso trist und ungemütlich wie der Rest der alten Villa.

„Aber du hast ungefähr dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht wie ich. Außerdem kennst du meinen Befehl vom dunklen Lord doch eh schon. Was macht es da wenn ich mit dir darüber rede?"

„Befehl ist Befehl, das weißt du!"

„Draco, bitte ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich kann das nicht machen, andererseits will ich auch nicht das meinen Eltern etwas passiert, ich-…"

„Hör mir jetzt zu. Du willst meine Meinung hören? Okay, es ist ganz einfach. Am Besten du tust das was dir aufgetragen wurde. Was hast du auch für eine andere Chance?", seine Stimme wurde härter und ließ die Person gegenüber zurückweichen.

„Du bist wenigstens freiwillig Todesser geworden, ich bin da, na ja, reingeschlittert. Ich möchte nur nicht Leute verletzten gegen die ich nichts habe, ich kenne sie noch nicht einmal. Wieso will mich keiner verstehen?", sie stampfte wütend auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken! Außerdem müssen solche Leute einfach beseitigt werden und das ist ja noch nicht einmal deine eigentliche Aufgabe."

„Aber sie hängt damit zusammen."

„Ich kann es dir nur immer wieder sagen. Der dunkle Lord treibt keine Spielchen und versteht ebenso wenig Spaß wie Snape! Und wir beiden wissen das Snape keinen Funken Humor hat.", er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz, „Tu was dir gesagt wurde, das ist das Beste."

Er ließ sie alleine zurück in dem Raum und eilte den Gang entlang.

Er mochte die Kleine und er wusste auch wie es ihr ging. Er hatte auch Zweifel gehabt Dumbledore auf Voldemorts Befehl hin zu töten, auch wenn seine Aufgabe weitaus schwieriger gewesen war als die ihre. Doch er, Draco, wusste am Besten das es nicht gut war die Befehle seines Herrn unzuverlässig auszuführen. Schließlich wurde er selbst mit einer Reihe Folterflüchen bestraft als er versagt hatte, es war reine Demütigung gewesen. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren.

°°°

Jetzt war also der Zeitpunkt gekommen von dem Harry wusste dass er ihn nicht umgehen konnte. Ihm war bewusst gewesen das Ginny das Gespräch suchen würde, auch er wollte nicht einfach gehen ohne mit ihr geredet zu haben.

Nun saßen sie sich also, beide mit gesenkten Köpfen, schweigend gegenüber. Harry wusste das sie darauf wartete das er die Stille unterbrach, aber er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Er verfluchte sich und diese bescheuerte Situation.

„Ginny, ich-…"

„Ich weiß was du sagen wirst. Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie bei Dumbledores Begräbnis. Das du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst.", sagte Ginny leise. Harry konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Es geht hier nicht ums Wollen. Natürlich möchte ich mit dir zusammen sein, aber ich habe dir doch gesagt warum es nicht geht. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich.", erwiderte Harry verzweifelt. Er hasste es Ginny so zu sehen.

„Weißt du ich habe über deinen Satz nachgedacht. Du hast zu mir gesagt das ich darüber nachdenken soll in welcher Gefahr ich wäre wenn wir zusammen bleiben. Das Voldemort versuchen würde durch mich an dich heranzukommen. Naja, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und weiß jetzt für mich dass es keinen Unterschied macht. Ich bin so oder so in Gefahr, wir alle sind das. Außerdem wissen eh schon alle das wir ein Paar waren, nehmen wir zum Beispiel Draco Malfoy. Ich kann deinen Standpunkt einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Schließlich dürfen Ron und Hermine dich auch begleiten."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry sie verblüfft. Er hatte seine besten Freunde gebeten noch keinem von ihrem Vorhaben zu erzählen und er war sich sicher das sie es auch niemandem sonst verraten hatten.

Ginny grinste, „Harry ich bin mit Fred und George groß geworden. Die haben auch immer einen Weg gefunden."

„Langziehohren?", vermutete Harry und zog seine Stirn kraus.

„Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich war einfach neugierig ob du die Beiden nun in deinen supergeheimen Plänen einweihst oder nicht.", antwortete Ginny und biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. „Das meiste hab ich eh nicht verstanden und das du auf Voldemort Jagd machen wirst hatte ich schon geahnt."

„Eben darum. Ich möchte erst alles erledigt haben bevor ich irgendetwas anderes mache. Ich könnte meine Aufgaben niemals erfüllen wenn ich ständig um dich Angst haben müsste."

„Du bist so was von stur Harry Potter! Und egosistisch! Und überhaupt total naiv! Bist du wirklich so leichtgläubig das Voldemort nur danach geht wer offiziell miteinander rumknutscht? Er und seine Stiefellecker sind doch nicht doof, die wissen für wen du was empfindest und für wen nicht! Das weißt du auch ganz genau! Und ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Rons kleine Schwester. Ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen! Und die habe ich getroffen. Ich liebe dich du Vollidiot und mir ist es egal wer hinter dir her ist, es könnten zehn Voldemorts sein und ich würde immer noch an deiner Seite stehen und alle Gefahren in Kauf nehmen.", schrie das Mädchen und stampfte vor Wut kochend mit dem Fuß auf dem Dielenfußboden herum. Spätestens jetzt waren alle Bewohner des Hauses hellwach aus den Betten gefallen. Sie machte ihrer Mutter alle Ehre.

Harry war, verblüfft über ihren plötzlichen Wutausbruch, einen halben Meter weiter auf sein Bett gerutscht und starrte die wütende Ginny an. Eine Träne nach der anderen lief an ihren Wangen herunter und Harry sah jetzt wie elend ihr zumute war.

Im Grunde hatte er schon lange eine Entscheidung getroffen, war sich aber nun nicht mehr sicher ob er diese einhalten konnte, oder überhaupt wollte. Er wusste auch das Ginny in vielen Punkten Recht hatte, aber alleine schon die Gewissheit das es, wenn ihr etwas zustieße, nicht einschlägig was mit ihm zu tun haben musste, hätte ihn schon „beruhigt".

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie in seine Arme. Ginny schluchzte an seinem T- Shirt und Harry strich ihr beruhigend über das rote Haar.

„Du hast ja Recht Ginny. Ich weiß nur einfach nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch ist. Bei jeder meiner Entscheidungen hab ich jedes Mal Angst das wegen mir irgendein Mensch verletzt wird. Es ist schon fast ein Wahn und ich kann es einfach nicht unterdrücken. Ich liebe dich ja auch."

Ginny sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal seid langer Zeit erleichtert an. Harry konnte die Tränen in ihren Wimpern sehen, so nah war ihr Gesicht. Im nächsten Augenblick, ohne das er darüber nachdachte, waren seine Lippen auf ihren und ein Gefühl durchströmte ihn als wäre ein riesiger Felsbrocken gerade von ihm abgefallen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber ihm war klar, dass es so das einzig Richtige war, zusammen würden sie diesen Krieg durchstehen und er hatte einen Grund mehr Voldemort ein Ende zu bereiten.

In seinen Träumen konnte er ein Dorf erkennen, es schien ein gewöhnliches Muggeldorf in England zu sein. Über einen kalten vernebelten Friedhof lief er in die Richtung des Dörflein und versuchte die grausigen Geräusche und die leisen Schreie, die aus den Gräbern zu kommen schienen, zu ignorieren.

Der Friedhof sah dem sehr ähnlich auf dem er Voldemorts Wiedergeburt mit ansehen musste. Aber es konnte unmöglich derselbe sein, das große herrschaftliche Haus auf dem Berg fehlte.

Er hatte fast das große eiserne Tor erreicht mit dem er diesen düsteren Ort hinter sich lassen konnte. Gerade als er einen Schritt durch das Tor getan hatte ging vor ihm am Fuß des Berges das Dorf in Flammen auf. Laute Schreie erklangen und schwarzer Rauch stieg in den Nachthimmel. In dem Rauch konnte er deutlich die grüne Abzeichnung eines Totenschädels erkennen, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange schlängelte. Er wurde in seinem Tempo schneller, er wollte zum Dorf und den Menschen helfen, er konnte nicht zusehen wie die Todesser ein ganzes Muggeldorf dem Erdboden gleichmachten. Doch so sehr er sich anstrengte er kam einfach nicht vorwärts, es war als würde vor ihm jemand ihn mit aller Macht zurückhalten. Dieser jemand nahm Gestalt an und vor Harry stand nun die große dürre Gestalt Voldemorts, mit einem grauenhaften Grinsen und kaltem Blick.

„ Du kannssst nicht alle retten, Harry! Sssie werden alle sssterben!"

Mit einem Ruck saß Harry schweißgebadet im Bett. Er war in seiner Bettdecke vollständig eingewickelt und befreite sich aus dem Knäuel. „Wieso kann er mich nicht wenigstens Nachts in Ruhe lassen!" murmelte Harry und bemerkte erst jetzt das Ginny immer noch, so wie sie gestern eingeschlafen war, neben ihm lag. Nachdem sie gestern so aufgelöst bei ihm geweint hatte, war sie kaum 4 Minuten später eingeschlafen.

Er deckte sie vorsichtig zu, stieg aus seinem Bett und zog sich rasch ein anderes T-Shirt an. Er war jetzt fest entschlossen wieder regelmäßig, besonders vor dem Schlafen gehen, Okklumentik zu üben. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, diese Träume machten ihm sehr zu schaffen. Und genau das wollte Voldemort erreichen, er wollte Harry aus der Reserve locken und ihn dazu bringen etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

So müde wie zuvor, als hätte er überhaupt kein Auge zu gemacht, stieg er die knarrenden Stufen zur Küche hinunter und betrat den nach frischen Pfannkuchen duftenden Raum.

Hermine saß schon am Frühstückstisch und beobachtete Ron angewidert wie er haufenweise Pfannkuchen in sich hinein stopfte.

„Morgen Harry! Sag mal weißt du wo Ginny ist? Ich wollte sie wecken gehen aber sie ist weder in ihrem Zimmer noch irgendwo hier unten."

„Ähm.", machte er und merkte wie er kaminrot anlief.

„Alles klar, versteh schon.", grinste seine beste Freundin glücklich und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Das ist die richtige Entscheidung."

„Heißt das ihr seid wieder zusamm´n?" mampfte Ron und starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Ja du Blitzmerker!", antwortete Hermine für ihn, verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und reichte den Teller mit dem Frühstück zu Harry.

Wenig später kam auch Ginny in die Küche und legte ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. „Guten Morgen!", flötete sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann zwinkerte sie Hermine verschmitzt zu und bediente sich an den nur noch spärlichen Resten Pfannkuchen die Ron ihr übrig gelassen hatte.

Mit mehreren Briefen wedelnd kam Mrs Weasley die Haustür hinein. „Eure Briefe von Hogwarts mit den Sachen für das nächste Schuljahr sind angekommen. Und Nachricht von Bill und Fleur."

Sie legte ihren großen Hut auf den Schrank neben der Garderobe, zog ihren Mantel aus und setzte sich neben Ron. „Ron iss bitte vernünftig. Das ist ja eklig! Wie eines unserer Schweine draußen, bei Merlins Bart!"

„Was schreibt Bill denn?" fragte Ginny neugierig, ignorierte die Grimasse ihres Bruders und schnappte den Brief ihrer Mutter aus der Hand.

„Sie haben die Hochzeit in die Schulferien verschieben müssen."

„Hey super, dann bekommen wir den Tag frei oder nicht?", jubelte Ginny und strahlte.

„Mach dir da mal keine Hoffnungen, Ginny mein Schatz. Es ist auf einem Wochenende.", erwiederte Molly und warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Denke bitte daran-„

„-die Schule ist sehr wichtig und immoment viel wichtiger denn je. Jaja, ich weiß Mum."

„Und übrigens Harry mein Lieber, Professor McGonagall hat sich für heute Mittag angekündigt. Sie möchte mit dir über ein paar Dinge sprechen."

Harry nickte und nahm den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft aus seiner Tasse. „Hab ich mir gedacht."

„Ja, die Lage hat sich leider ein wenig verändert seid Albus- seid er nicht mehr da ist."

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

°°

_**Das war´s mit diesem Kapitel. **_

_**Ich weiß ich weiß, immoment reden sie noch sehr viel. Hehe. Aber ich selbst bin kein Fan davon alles ruckizucki kurz zusammenzupacken was erwähnt werden muss und meiner Meinung ist das was jetzt war und das klitzekleine bisschen was noch kommen wird, auf alle Fälle wichtig. Demnächst kommt dann, man glaubt es kaum, das sechste Chap! ;-) **_

_**Danke an die lieben Reviewer!**_

_**--------------- Knööööpfchen**_


	7. Pläne werden geschmiedet

_**So ihr Lieben, **_

_**ich melde mich mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück!!!**_

_**Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe das bald wieder mehr Leute meine Story wieder finden und fleißig reviewen, es funktionier nämlich alles wieder tiptop!!!**_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!**_

°° Ortswechsel

_Schief geschriebenes _Zaubersprüche/ Gedanken/ usw.

_**Was geschah im vorigen Kapitel?: **__**Ginny steht in Harrys Zimmertür und fordert eine Entscheidung. Nach einem Gespräch wo jeder seinen Standpunkt klärt küssen sie sich und Harry begreift das Voldemort nie einen Unterschied machen wird wer offiziell zusammen ist oder ihm etwas bedeutet, oder wer allgemein zu seinen Freunden zählt.**_

_**6.) Pläne werden geschmiedet**_

Ron, Hermine und Harry hatten es sich am kleinen Teich der Weasleys gemütlich gemacht. Hastig hatten sie den Rest ihres Frühstücks hinuntergeschlungen um den auffallenden Blicken von Rons Mum zu entkommen, aus denen zu schließen war, dass sie sich gerade eine zeitaufwendige Arbeit für jeden von ihnen ausdachte, alleine natürlich.

Molly Weasley hatte in den letzten Tagen alles getan, um die drei möglichst lange auseinander zu halten. Sie schien zu ahnen dass sie etwas planten und nicht ewig hier im Fuchsbau bleiben würden. Und das Hermine und Ron Harry begleiten würden, befürchtete sie wohl auch.

Daher waren die Drei eben Hals über Kopf aus der Küche gehastet um der Arbeit zu entkommen und ihre beschränkte freie Zeit zu nutzen, bevor Mrs Weasley sie sicher finden und mit neuen Aufgaben beschäftigten würde.

„Du bist also wieder mit Ginny zusammen?", fragte Ron mit krauser Stirn und warf kleine Steinchen in das schwarze, verdreckte Teichwasser, in dem wohl kaum noch ein Fisch leben könnte.

„Ähm, ich glaube schon.", erwiderte Harry und merkte wie er rot anlief.

„Ich finde das toll!", half Hermine ihm und warf Ron böse Blicke zu, sie wusste genau worauf der Rotschopf hinaus wollte. „Es geht Ginny jetzt bestimmt besser."

„Weiß sie auch das wir gehen werden um Du- weißt-schon-wen du jagen?"

„Sie konnte es sich denken. Ron, sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr!"

„Stimmt schon, aber sie ist immer noch meine kleine Schwester und sie ist verliebt! Sie sieht alles durch die rosarote Brille solange sie mit dir zusammen sein kann!", sagte Ron nun lauter und starrte seinen besten Freund an.

„Ron, sie ist nicht so naiv wie du meinst. Sie hat die Situation schon richtig eingeschätzt, so wie es ist und was passieren könnte. Ich habe auch lange darüber nachgedacht."

„Außerdem ist das wohl kaum deine Entscheidung, Ronald!" warf Hermine wütend ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden wissen was sie tun. Ich glaube auch dass wir jetzt Wichtigeres zu besprechen haben. Beispielsweise wie es weitergehen soll."

„Tu ihr bitte nicht weh, ich vertraue darauf.", murmelte Ron und klopfte Harry entschuldigend auf die Schulter.

„Das könnte ich gar nicht, das weißt du Ron."

„Also wie geht's weiter?" Ron nahm einen besonders großen Stein und warf ihn ins Wasser, wo er mit einem lauten _Plopp _unterging und zwischen den Algen und vetrockneten Blättern, der Weide neben ihnen, verschwand.

„Ich würde gerne nach Godric´s Hollow. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht finden wir dort Hinweise auf Voldemort, aber ich würde einfach gerne mal dorthin und die Gräber meiner Eltern besuchen.", schlug Harry vor und tastete in seiner Jeans nach dem Schlüssel, den er bei sich trug.

Hermine und Ron nickten.

„Ich denke wir sollten Hogwarts auch nicht ganz den Rücken kehren, ich glaube das wir die Informationen die wir dort bekommen können auf alle Fälle nutzen sollten. Und damit meine ich jetzt nicht unsere Ausbildung in den Vordergrund stellen. Red doch einfach mal mit Professor McGonagall. Es wird doch möglich sein zwischendurch dort aufzutauchen."

„Haben wir denn überhaupt stichfeste Anhaltspunkte wo diese Seelenteile von Du-weißt-schon-wem versteckt sein könnten?", fragte Ron und seufzte.

„Fassen wir doch einmal zusammen. Nach Dumbledores Wissen hat V-Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Stücke geteilt. Das Tagebuch wurde schon vor vier Jahren von Harry zerstört, den Ring von V-Voldemorts Großvater hat Dumbledore persönlich vernichtet und naja das Medaillon, leider haben wir nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wo sich das Echte befindet, unser einziger Anhaltspunkt sind die Initialien R.A.B. Wo die anderen 4 Horkruxe sind wissen wir auch noch nicht.", zählte Hermine an den Händen ab und seufzte verzweifelt.

„Voldemorts Schlange.", murmelte Harry abwesend.

„Nagini?", fragte Hermine verblüfft und warf einen prüfenden Blick Richtung der Küchentür.

„Genau. Ich bin sicher dass sie ein Horkrux ist. Dumbledore war sich sicher das Voldemort seine Seelenstücke in Dingen versteckt hat die ihm wichtig sind und an Orten die in seinem Leben eine wichtige Rolle spielten."

„Kann man seine Seele denn auch in Lebewesen aufbewahren? Ich meine, stellt euch mal vor dieses Viech läuft, Verzeihung _kriecht_, ihm mal weg und fällt irgendeinem anderen Schlangenliebhaber in die Hände.", überlegte Ron und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als wäre ihm eben ein alles bewegender Fehler in dem Plan seiner Freunde aufgefallen.

Hermine sah ihren Freund mitleidig an und sagte, in fast der gleichen Tonlage in der man mit einem Kleinkind spricht: „Ron, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen was mit diesem Schlangeliebhaber dann passiert? Abgesehen davon, nach dem was ich über Horkruxe herausgefunden habe ist es durchaus möglich lebendige Wesen als Aufbewahrungsort zu wählen. Und Nagini weicht nach Harrys Aussagen nie von Voldemorts Seite."

„Dann ist sie wohl der letzte Horkrux den wir zerstören müssen. Und das dann aller Wahrscheinlichkeit im entscheidenden Kampf gegen ihr Herrchen.", stellte Harry weniger begeistert fest.

„Ich finde wir sollten unbedingt noch einmal die Notizen von Dumbledore und natürlich das Denkarium noch einmal durchforsten. Vielleicht habt du und er etwas Wichtiges übersehen. Wir müssen V-Voldemort und seinen Werdegang in und Auswendig kennen. Einen besonderen Blick sollte wir auch auf Hogwarts werfen, es hatte anscheinend eine enorme Bedeutung für ihn, wenn er sogar Lehrer dort werden wollte."

„HIER STECKT IHR!!! ICH HAB IM HAUS JEDE MENGE ZUTUN UND IHR SITZT IM GARTEN UND PLAUDERT!"

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, Harry wirbelte herum und Ron kippte entsetzt hinten herüber in den kleinen Teich, wo er jetzt völlig nass und prustend im verdreckten modrigen Wasser saß und mit lauter Algen beschmückt war.

„Ach und wo du gerade dabei bist, Ronald. Der Teich müsste dringend gesäubert werden. Sieht nach einer Aufgabe für dich aus. Hermine, du kannst mir in der Küche helfen und Harry, Minerva ist jetzt da und wartet im Wohnzimmer auf dich. Husch jetzt, ihr habt genug gefaulenzt, das kann jawohl nicht wahr sein."

Seufzend folgten sie der wütenden Frau in das Haus und ließen einen murrenden Ron zurück, dessen zuvor weißes T-Shirt ein hässliches Teichgrün angenommen hatte.

Harry trat in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer der Weasleys, wo die Professorin Minerva McGonagall bereits auf ihn wartete. Mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tees saß sie in dem Lieblingssessel von Arthur Weasley und beobachtete die alte Wanduhr, die zuverlässig angab welches Familienmitglied sich gerade wo oder in welcher Lage befand.

„Guten Morgen Professor."

Die Frau wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Oh, ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Harry. Ich glaube Molly hatte schon angekündigt das ich mit ihnen über verschiedene Dinge reden wollte?"

„Ja."

„Naja es geht um mehrere Dinge Mr. Potter. Zunächst um die Frage ob sie Hogwarts auch weiterhin besuchen wollen um ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen."

Mit ihrem Durchdringenden Blick, bei dem Harry sich fast schon wie in seinem Verwandlungsunterricht vorkam, durchbohrte sie ihn förmlich. Er wusste genau welche Antwort sie hören wollte, doch seine Entscheidung stand fest.

„Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen die Aufgabe, die Professor Dumbledore mir aufgetragen, so schnell wie möglich anzugehen. Da bleibt leider keine Zeit für die Schule, Professor. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen was ich erledigen muss, aber ich weiß das es höchste Priorität hat und sie können, wenn sie dazu bereit sind, mich, Hermine und Ron dabei unterstützen.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und sah wie das Gesicht seiner Lehrerin sozusagen versteinerte.

„Das heißt dann wohl dass auch Mrs Granger und Mr Weasley nicht zurückkehren werden? Nun, im Grunde haben wir vermutet, dass wenn sie etwas vorhaben, Harry, die beiden ihnen folgen werden. Trotzdem hab ich immer noch gehofft sie demnächst wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Aber sagen Sie, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Indem sie uns Zugang nach Hogwarts gewähren, das heißt in die Bibliothek und möglicherweise auch Dumbledores Büro.", erwiderte Harry und warf einen Blick in den Garten (wo Ron gerade den Algen aus dem Teich fischte) und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu der neuen Schulleiterin die sich seufzend eine Strähne, die ihrer strengen Frisur entkommen war, aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Natürlich können sie Hogwarts jederzeit betreten, natürlich. Aber was in Merlins Barte haben sie bloß vor, Potter."

„Ich kann es ihnen wirklich nicht sagen. Diese Aufgabe müssen wir alleine bewältigen, ich brauche nur ein paar von Dumbledores Notizen einsehen."

„Wenn es ihnen wirklich hilft, Albus hätte sicher niemals etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt.", sie fasste sich wieder und stellte mit der zitternden Hand die Teetasse zur Seite. „Aber nun eine andere Frage, ich habe dieselbe schon an Mrs. Granger und Mr Weasley gestellt. Es steht ihnen mit der Volljährigkeit zu, dem Orden des Phönix als volles Mitglied beizutreten. Ich bin die Geheimniswahrerin des Ordens und müsste ihnen, wenn sie bereit sind, den Schwur abnehmen."

„Ja ich möchte beitreten, werde aber kaum Aufträge erfüllen können, noch regelmäßig an Besprechungen teilnehmen da wir eine ganze Weile fort sein werden."

Minerva McGonagall nickte und bedeutete Harry die Hand auszustrecken, tippte ihm einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Hand und sagte: „Sie schwören niemandem ein Wort über den Orden des Phönix, dessen Aufenthaltsort oder Plänen zu verraten und ihrer Entscheidung treu zu sein, Harry James Potter?"

„Ja ich schwöre.", antwortete Harry und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er kam sich vor wie auf seiner Hochzeit, es fehlte nur noch Ginny in einem langen weißen Kleid neben ihm die ebenfalls ihr Jawort gab.

Wieder tippte die Professorin ihm sanft auf die Handfläche und diesmal zog Harry ein angenehmes Kribbeln den Arm entlang bis in die Schulter. Nun war er offiziell ein Mitglied des Ordens. „So Potter, das war alles. Willkommen im Orden."

„Danke Professor." Harry stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ich denke wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts, Harry. Viel Glück bei dem was Sie tun. Passen Sie auf sich auf!"

Harry glaubte Tränen in den Augen seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin zu erkennen und blinzelte erstaunt über die ungewohnte Emotion. Fast war es ihm schon ein wenig peinlich, er kam sich vor als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung.

°°

Lord Voldemort schritt in seinem düsteren Zimmer auf und ab.

Unruhig zischend folgte Nagini ihrem Herrn, sie spürte dass er sehr unzufrieden war.

Verärgert ließ sich der schwarze Magier auf seinen grünen gepolsterten Lehnstuhl sinken und streichelte den Kopf seiner Schlange. Es musste doch eine Lösung für sein Problem geben, einen Schlüssel der das Schloss zu seinem Ziel öffnen würde.

„Bella, bring ihn mir her."

„Herr, meint ihr er wird diesmal sprechen? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn vorher ein wenig überreden, my Lord." Ein grässliches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen und sie fuhr genüsslich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihren Zauberstab.

„Er wird reden, er wird wenn ich es verlange."

„Ja Meister.", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige enttäuscht und glitt hinaus durch die Tür.

Ungeduldig wartete er bis die blasse Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem Gefangenen wieder in den Raum trat. Sie gab ihm einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken und der gefesselte Mann fiel keuchend vor dem Schwarzmagier auf die Knie. „Bitte, ich weiß nichts, ich weiß nichts.", bettelte er.

„Oh ich bin mir sicher das du weißt woran es liegt, das der Junge meiner ebenbürtig erscheint, warum dieses merkwürdige Netz sich damals zwischen mir und dem Jungen aufbaute.", zischte Voldemort und beachtete die Schlange nicht, die jetzt gierig um den grauhaarigen Mann am Boden ihre Kreise zog.

„Nein, bitte."

„Du kannst jetzt dir selbst helfen Mann, den Jungen kannst du nicht beschützen, keiner wird das können, aber dein eigenes Leben kannst du womöglich retten."

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und ließ sein Opfer sich unter Qualen auf dem Boden wälzen, er ließ den Fluch noch ein wenig länger gewähren und beobachtete die kichernde Bellatrix. Dann senkte er den Stab.

„Nun?"

„Priori Incantatem", flüsterte der Gequälte und spuckte Blut auf den staubigen Fußboden, Nagini zischte hungrig.

„Das ist es also. Der Grund warum sich unsere Zauberstäbe miteinander verbanden, warum diese armseligen Geister aufgetaucht sind. Natürlich.", keuchte der dunkle Lord freudig erregt und ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Du warst mir von Nutzen, aber ich denke viel gibst du leider nicht mehr her. Ich danke ihnen Mr. Ollivander. _Avada Kedavra_."

Der Raum wurde in grünes Licht getaucht und der Schrei verstummte nach wenigen Sekunden, etwas Schweres fiel zu Boden.

°°

Harry schlurfte die Treppenstufen müde nach oben. Er hatte den gesamten restlichen Tag verbracht den Vorgarten zu entgnomen, den Schweinestall ein wenig herzurichten (Zum Glück durfte er jetzt zaubern!) und zu säubern. Nun stank er stark nach Schweinestall, ihm fielen beinahe die Augen zu und seine Laune hatte den Nullpunkt erreicht.

Erleichtert stieß er die Tür zu seinem Gästezimmer auf und sank auf sein Bett.

„Uuuh, hier riechts aber streng!"

Ginny ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett plumpsen und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Harry setzte sich auf und wollte sie küssen, als Ginny ihm die Hand vor sein Gesicht hielt. „Doch nicht so. Warte. _Ratzeputz._"

Dann küsste sie ihn und grinste Harry verschmitzt an.

„Du darfst doch eigentlich gar nicht zaubern, zumindest außerhalb der Schule nicht.", bemerkte Harry stirnrunzelnd und erwartete jeden Moment eine Ministeriumseule mit einem Brief im Schnabel durch sein offenes Fenster segeln.

„Erstens bist du kein Muggel und zweitens mach ich das öfter. In Zaubererhaushalten wird das nicht ganz so eng gesehen und außerdem wissen die so genau gar nicht wer gezaubert hat. War bei dir und Dobby doch damals genauso."

Harry nickte und erinnerte sich an seine erste Verwarnung vom Ministerium, weil der Hauself Dobby damals bei den Dursleys zauberte und vermeintlich Harry dafür beschuldigt wurde.

Dann wurde Harrys Zimmertür aufgestoßen. „Was für ein beschissener Tag, die Hochzeit ist in vier Wochen und keiner von den Gästen wird nachschauen ob der Teich sauber ist."

Hinter dem schnaufenden, ziemlich vermatschten Raum kam Hermine hinterher und biss sich grinsend über ihren Freund auf die Lippe.

„Einen Moment Ron, gleich stinkst- ähm, riechst du nicht mehr nach Teich. _Ratzeputz_. So das wäre erledigt." Kichernd steckte Hermine ihren Zaubstab in die Hosentasche und gesellte sich zu Ron auf die Couch.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_

_**Denkt wie immer bitte an das Reviewknöpfchen!!!**_

Steffen: Ich kann nichts versprechen, wer das Mädchen ist und was es mit ihr auf sich hat lässt abwarten ;-)

Danke für dein Review. Warum mein Account gespinnt hat weiß ich bis heute auch nicht wirklich…

**Lg, Baghira…. Bis zum nächsten Chap!!!**


End file.
